Dusk
by AnastasiaLovesTwilightx
Summary: Nessie's life changes when she was forced to move away from her home; to Canada. But it was worse when she couldn't see her soul mate for almost five years. When she does, she is told she has to move back to forks, how will she react to all the changes?
1. Preface

**A/N This is my newest story.. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are very appreciated.. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters in it**

Preface

My life, I must admit, hasn't been very _sunny_ lately. All I have experienced in life so far is anger, disappointment, sorrow and occasional happiness. When I look around the room, surrounded in happiness and love, I realise that I may never be with the one I truly love. Only by force which would be worse the loneliness itself. It's hard for me to understand why my life is always surrounded in complete _darkness_; why _darkness_ always takes over. But that isn't completely true; when I'm with him, my life fills with the brightest _sunlight_. I guess _dusk_ will appear, no matter how much I'd want the _sun_ to keep shining.


	2. Unexpected

**A/N chapter one, hope you enjoy! please review **

_1. Unexpected_

"_Just dance, gonna be OK, just dance... Just dance, gonna be OK!" _My alarm just kept on getting more annoying by the second, so I slammed my hand hard against it. I didn't realise that I broke it until I turned on my side to see the damage. Little pieces of broken plastic were scattered everywhere. I took sudden notice of the calander on my bedside table. I moaned tiredly as I realised what day it was today.

"Well, why is the half vampire still sleeping then? If you don't want me to drag you to your shower and shower you myself, you better get your butt up and do it now!" Alice, unsurprisingly stormed into my room, opening all the curtains, letting in the morning sunlight. I had a feeling this day will be very long, tiring and really fun; that is if Alice doesn't go overboard.

I sat up and looked at her. She turned towards me and smiled hugely.  
"And happy birthday, Nessie." I smiled back and only then did I get up and drag myself to the shower. Alice, well Alice definitely meant well, but sometimes she just went too far. And I'm saying that while actually liking parties. My poor mother gets tortured on those occasions.

I entered my large bathroom, and locked the room after myself. I got into the shower, and turned the water on. The hot water relaxed my tired muscles and I started to wake up. After good ten minutes I got out and put on my robe and headed towards my closet. Funny, how my closet is not only connected to my room and bathroom, but also to Alice's and Jasper's closet. Coincidence, might be, but knowing Alice she would go through fire and ice to make sure it was her way.

"OK Ness, since it's your birthday, you can choose..." I thought my own ears failed me, did Alice Cullen pronounce the word... choose? This must be my imagination.

"Alice are you letting me choose my own outfit?" I was beyond existed. It's not that I didn't like her outfits, it's just that usually they were too revealing for my liking, and mostly uncomfortable.

"No, I meant you can choose from this." She pointed to the sofa, on which lay three outfits; all with high heels. I groaned internally.

"Alice, they are all exactly the same!" She looked at me with horror struck eyes.

"Well Nessie, I can see you haven't got anything from what I taught you into your head!" Here we go again, with the 'How to dress proparly coarse'. She doesn't give in, and I doubt she ever will.

"Can't you see, that this dress is royal blue; number 998. And it's made of..." She was cut of by the door opening. And in through the door, came my loving parents. Oh, I was too thankful. It was surprising that my parents allways make it in time when Alice starts to drown on about clothes. I smiled a thankful smile at my parents.

"Alice, let Nessie choose her own clothes. It's her birthday after all." My mum said. Alice turned towards mum, with a sad pout. But it soon turned into an angrey and malicious glare, when she saw what my mother was wearing. No matter how many times Alice tried to get mum to dress proparly, that's how Alice puts it, mum doesn't listen and turns to dad for help. How they stay friends after all the fights about fasion I don't know.

"Bella! Why can't you just wear what I asked you to wear? You don't see Edward or anyone else in this household complaining and rufsing!" Alice whined. Dad chuckled before putting an arm around my dazed mother.

"Alice, I'm sure no one esle enjoys you dressing them up, but I won't put up with it. And if my little girl doesn't want to, than she won't have to either." Well, go mom! My mother sticks up for me even when she knows I'm wrong or if she knows there is no way I will win in an argument. That's mainly why I adore her.

Alice looked at Edward for help, and when he smiled and shook his head, she pouted angrily.

"Oh Edward, it was just like you to choose a human who can't dress proparly, but also to be as stuborn as she is. And then have a half vampire daughter who would be just like her mother!" She looked too funny pouting, so I couldn't help but let out a laugh. With me, Alice got her way usually when she started pouting the way she always did.

"Alice, you know we love you. If you are so keen on us dressing nicly, I'll wear one of these dresses. But you're going to have to give me flats." I smiled sweetly before looking at dad, who smiled back.

"Oh allright! It's better than nothing. And Bella, if you let me choose your..." She was cut off by my mother stepping towards her. She suddenly reminded me she was a vampire.

"Alice, no force on this earth will make me wear heels!" Dad burst into laughter. I let out a giggle too, but stopped when mum turned towards us. It was a bit ridiculous, I must admit, the fact that my mother never wore heels. Everyone knew why, but never dared to make a comment about it; especially Emmett. Last time he did that, he ended up chasing after his arm. It took him a while too, since mum was quite a runner back then.

"Oh Bella, would you stop being so impossible! You're a vampire for crying out loud! I can assure you, you won't trip over your feet, and don't even think about giving me any other silly excuses like heels giving you blisters!" Alice was right, and mum knew it. Mum looked up at dad and then back at Alice. I was guessing she understood she won't win this time.

"Allright Alice, she will wear them. But this will be the one and only time when I help you out." My dad said as he hugged my mother close to him. Yes, it was true; no one refused to Alice, especially dad. He allways does what she asks from him, without a question. I guess it's history that keeps them so close, becuase fashion isn't something dad like's either.

"Come on Alice hurry up! Alex, Josh and Aaron will be here soon!" I said panicking when I saw what time it was. I didn't want my new _boyfriend_ to see me like this. Yes Alice insisted having my make-up done, and the idiot that I was, agreed. Now there is no getting out until she is done.

But it gave me time to think... About Aaron. Yes, Aaron was definatly _something_. It was only a month ago that he asked me out, and I was too happy to say yes. But ofcourse dad had to come and ruin it, and have 'the talk' with the poor boy. Along with _both_ of my uncles! Good thing Aaron didn't know that my brother, was acctually my father, and that he could read minds...

"Yeah Yeah, we all know you want to look nice for your boyfriend, so I suggest you sit still and let me do the magic!" Alice took things too seriously. I mean for a normal school day, she made me wear a dress; a dolce & gabbana original dress. I know it's my birthday, but come on!

"My two bestest friends will also be here, if you forgot that!" I said while ignoring the look she gave me at the corner of my eye.

"Sure, sure. Allright Ness, say thanks I did this so quickly otherwise you would be stuck here for another hour." She smiled as she stepped aside, to let me view myself in the mirror. I must admit, I looked good. But I bet an old pair of jeans, a sweatshirt and trainers would do 'the magic' just as well.

"Oh thanks Alice! You're the best evil-crazy aunt ever! Apart from Rose; she's gotten you beaten in hair styles." She laughed, as we walked down the stairs. It was true, Rose knew my hair in and out. She was usually the one to do my hair, and I never wore the same hair style more then three times. Which nothing compared with clothes. When I was a toddler when I finished wearing a outfit for a day, Alice would through it in the bin, or give it away if mother could get her word in.

"Well I do try." She said with a smug grin as I stepped of the last stair. There I saw my entire familey standing, watching me descend down the stairs.

"Oh you look so beuatiful pumpkin! Who wouldv'e thought, seventeen allready!" My grandma said. I smiled towards her, and she beamed.

"Well Renesmee I'm sure proud of you! You have been so wonderfull. And you look beautiful. Happy birthday!" My grandad said and I couldn't help but come and hug him. I then looked at my dad who had a hand on my mum's shoulder. They both smiled at me hugely.

"When are Rose and Emmett getting here? They should be here by now." I asked no one in particular. My aunt and uncle have gone on another honeymoon to Paris. They had them too often.

"Well Nessie, that's the thing; they won't be comeing back _here." _Jasper said, with a sad tone. I looked at Alice and then at my mum. Are they trying to tell me my aunt and uncle won't come back home? Why...

"But... But... They... Me... I... They can't leave us!" I burst into tears. Emmett with his stupid useless jokes can't... And Rose, she is like my bigger sister. They can't not return!

"Renesmee we are moving back to Forks." My mum said excitedly. I looked up, with my trear stained eyes, feeling like bursting into tears all over again. But before I could say another word the door bell rang. I gave my mother a long sore look, before walking towards the door, knowing it would be the guys.

As I got closer to the door I could smell a familiar scent, a scent I havn't smelt in almost five years since we moved to Canada. The scent I have been longing to smell every day of my life, every second of my existance. Without it, my life here was just; _incomplete, _not whole.

When I finally opened the door, I didn't know how to react. It was like the universe shifted and earth has made too many filps. it felt like the sun has come up after having darkness for three thousand years. I felt as if by magic, the unhealing wound in my heart was healing itself in rapid speed. It was just too overwhelming; I didn't know how to react, so i just stood there staring.

"Happy birthday." Said Jake after realising that I can't move or speak.

**A/N first chapter and allready I'm putting in cliffy's ... I'm mean I know hope you don't hate me too much ;) please review **


End file.
